


It's Called Christmas

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien!Strife, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, and Parvis is getting everything ready. He's excited to spend his first Christmas with Strife. It's a shame that Strife has never actually heard of Christmas before though..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I wrote a couple weeks ago, forgot to upload it onto here until just now. I love writing with these two, I should do it more often. Oh well. Enjoy :)

It was a cold, breezy December morning. A thin layer of snow had fallen over night, and even though the sky was now clear, more of the white stuff was due to fall later in the day.

Most people were getting excited that it was nearly Christmas. And Alexander Parvis was no exception. He'd spent the morning decorating his house whilst his friend was in the village. Skipping up and down the stone stairs, his headphones on, festive music blaring into his ears as he untangled fairy lights or messed around with the tinsel before getting back to work.

Parvis loved Christmas. Aside from his birthday, it was probably his favourite time of year. And this year, he had a new friend to spend it with. And he was determined to do his best to show this new friend what Christmas was like with Alexander Parvis around. 

But he was so caught up in planning. He hadn't thought that his friend had probably never actually _heard_ of Christmas before..

Parvis was standing outside the small stone structure that he shared with his friend, hanging multicoloured fairy lights above the door, when said friend came home. Grumpy. Cold. And generally in a bad mood. He was not exactly thrilled to see the annoying little human he'd been forced to live with hanging tiny flashing lights above the front door, whilst wearing a rather garish festive jumper as well as his usual white scarf, black jeans and heeled boots, it was an unusual, and confusing, sight indeed.

Despite having his music on loud through his headphones, Parvis almost seemed to sense his friends presence, and turned his head quickly to meet the unhappy mans emerald eyes with a joyful smile that wasn't returned.

"Strife! You're home! Great, can you give me a hand here, you're taller than me and I can't quite reach the thing to hang these lights off of." The dark-haired musician said quickly as he pulled his headphones from atop his head, letting them sit on his shoulders. Strife raised an eyebrow at him before he spoke.

"Why are you hanging lights on my house, Parvis?" Strife said simply, ignoring the shiver that shot up his spine seconds later. He really didn't like the cold..

"Our house, Strifey." Parvis corrected, still grinning.

"No. _My_ house. What are you doing and why are you doing it?" Strife said quickly but firmly, ignoring the nickname as he walked up to where Parvis was standing.

"Will, it's Christmas! What do you think I'm doing?" Parvis almost laughed as he let go of the lights he was trying to hang on the front of the building, the unattached end swung down and hung a few inches above the ground on the other side of the door. Strife's eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment, confused.

"Christmas?" He responded, his pronunciation a little off, though Parvis ignored it, he was too busy gaping at how Strife had just asked him what Christmas was.

"You.. You don't know what Christmas is!? Will! How could you not know what Christmas is!? Christmas is amazing!" Parvis almost shouted in disbelief. Strife sighed from behind his scarf, which he'd pulled up over his mouth and nose in an attempt to keep him just a little bit warmer, before replying, his tone laced with an odd mix of sarcasm and frustration.

"Hello, I'm William Strife. **I'm not from this planet!** "

"Oh right.. Guess they don't have Christmas where you're from huh.. But surely you've read about it? You're always reading!" Parvis responded, somewhat calmer, but still annoyed. Strife rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"I read about business, science, history, how to speak this _damned_ language of yours properly. I don't read about.. Whatever this is, a holiday?" Strife scowled. 

Parvis smiled again, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. "Oh it's so much more than just a holiday Strifey, it's a season of sharing and caring, being with loved ones, giving gifts.. eating and drinking too much.. And having fun with your friends and family! And since this is your first Christmas, and you're my friend, I thought that I should do my best to make it the best Christmas ever!"

"I don't like it." Strife said quickly. "It's too cold." He added, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf as he ducked his face further into the soft red fabric. He shoved his gloved hands into his trousers pockets as another shiver shot through him.

"It's not thaat cold." Parvis chuckled. And whilst in comparison to Strife - who was wearing a woolly hat, a long scarf, gloves, a thick winter coat over the top of his hoodie and shirt, thick jeans and thick-soled, knee-high snow boots, and was still cold - he was wearing very little, he could still feel the chill in the air, but wasn't complaining about it. Even if his bare fingers were tinted red and a little numb from the cold. It wasn't that big a deal, not worth fussing over anyway.

"It's fucking freezing!!" Strife growled. "There is snow on the ground, the lake has started to freeze over!" He pointed one hand at the shallow body of water that stretched out through the forest in front of their home, the surface coated in a thin layer of ice that was bound to grow thicker. "How are you not frozen?! It's so cold!" He shivered again as he tucked his hand back into his pocket, bouncing slightly on the spot to try to stay warm. Parvis just shrugged and smiled.

"Guess I'm more used to it than you. What's the weather like where your from anyway?" Parvis smiled, leaning forward slightly as he spoke.

"You don't really experience weather when you live in the big cities on my planet, there's just clear and cloudy, and not much else, even the temperature is kept at the same level with little change. So I'm not really used to this kind of cold, or snow, or any of the weird weather this planet is graced with." Strife started, his voice suddenly much calmer. "But even so, a few weeks or whatever ago it was fairly mild.  Why has the temperature dropped so damned suddenly!" He continued, slightly more aggressively now.

"That's just the way the seasons change here." Parvis shrugged before quickly changing the subject. "Aaanyway, come on Will, you can help me decorate. The tree still needs decorating, I was waiting for you to come home so that we could do that together! Come on Will, it'll be fun!"

"You put a tree in my house?" Strife asked simply.

"Our house." Parvis corrected again. "It's only a little pine-tree, maybe four-foot tall," He held his hand at roughly where the would tree reach if he were stood beside it, since he knew that one thing Strife still struggled with language and conversion wise was measurements. And time. Though it was more the former than the latter. "so not too big. We can put tinsel and baubles on it though. Make it look nice and festive. And a star or an angel or something at the top!"

" _Why?!_ "

"Because it's Christmas!" Parvis beamed. He was starting to feel a bit irritated by Strife's lack of enthusiasm for it, but he didn't let it show. Instead he did something that he knew Strife would hate.

Parvis jumped forward and grabbed a hold of the taller mans arm. Dragging him through the front door and into the house. Strife didn't put up much of a fight, well, not physically anyway, he complained a bit and told Parvis to stop, but he was mostly ignored.

Parvis stopped in the middle of the main room, still holding onto Strife's arm, he looked up into his friends emerald eyes with his soft brown ones and smiled. "How about I make you some hot cocoa, with marshmallows if we've got any, warm you up a bit, and then we can decorate the tree? How's that sound Strifey?" Strife stayed silent for a moment, he wasn't all that interested in celebrating holidays, but he couldn't deny that Parvis' hot cocoa was very good. After a few long seconds of silence, he sighed and nodded.

"Ok fine." Strife finally responded, somewhat sharply. "But nothing else. I'm not helping you put up any more stupid lights or.. Whatever that is!" He added somewhat aggressively, gesturing at a long piece of red tinsel that was draped over the mantle piece. Parvis chuckled.

"It's called tinsel. And ok, if you insist. You can laze around and 'work' or whatever. But I'm making this place festive. It's quite bland currently if I'm honest. Bland and boring."

"If you must, just make sure it comes down eventually." Strife grumbled. And with that. Parvis vanished into the kitchen, leaving Strife to sort out all of his cold weather gear.

The dark-haired young man reappeared ten minutes later with two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands. He gave one to a still shuddering Strife, who was curled up in one of the armchairs, scarf still wrapped around his neck. Parvis dropped down in the chair opposite, his own mug held in both hands, a goofy smile on his face. He leant forward, elbows on his knees, as he watched Strife blow at his drink to cool it down a little before taking a sip. He could see quite plainly that his alien friend was still shivering. 

"Cold?" He grinned cheekily, knowing full well what response he was going to get. Strife looked up from his drink and scowled at the musician, not saying a word. Parvis giggled as he leant back in his seat, kicking his boots off and pulling his feet up onto the chair. 

At that moment, as he sat by the empty fireplace, drinking hot cocoa with someone whom he considered to be one of the greatest - albeit, most frustrating - people he'd ever met, not talking, just sharing one another's company. He didn't care too much about the decorating, that could wait, this was a moment that wouldn't be repeated any time soon.

They eventually got around to decorating the tree, once they'd finished their drinks and Strife had warmed up enough to do something other than curl up on the sofa. It took longer than it should have done. Parvis kept messing around, much to Strife's annoyance. Wrapping bits of tinsel around his taller friends neck or twirling the strands of glitter around like a gymnasts ribbons. Strife was given the honour of placing the little golden star on the top of the tree.  And Parvis cheered for their finished 'master piece' as if it had just won an award.

It was a bit bright and not exactly the most elegant looking thing in the world. But it'd been fun to work on something like that together. Even for Strife. Though he'd never admit to it.

\--

"Parvis."

"Yes Strifey?"

"You're never wearing that jumper again."

"What's wrong with it? It's festive!"

"It's hideous."

"Christmas jumpers are supposed to be a bit garish Strifey, it's like, traditional or something."

"That doesn't make any sense.."

"It doesn't need to make sense Strifey! It's Christmas."

"Stop calling me.. Ugh.. 'Strifey'.."

"Aww.. But Will-"

"No!"

"Fine....... Strifey."

"Ugh.. I hate you.."

"Love you too Strifey!"

"..I really hope you're joking.."

"Hehe. Maybe."

"..."


End file.
